1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a nonvolatile ferroelectric memory device including a failed cell correcting circuit, and more specifically, to a technology for effectively processing randomly distributed cell data as well as failed cell correcting circuits when a 1 bit failure is randomly generated in a predetermined column of a nonvolatile ferroelectric memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a ferroelectric random access memory (hereinafter, referred to as ‘FeRAM’) has attracted considerable attention as a next generation memory device because it has a data processing speed as fast as that of a Dynamic Random Access Memory (hereinafter, referred to as ‘DRAM’) and it conserves data even after the power is turned off.
The FeRAM structures include capacitors made of a ferroelectric substance which utilize the high residual polarization characteristic of the ferroelectric substance to ensure that data is not deleted even after an electric field is eliminated.
Further technical descriptions of the above FeRAM are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,775,172 by the inventor of the present invention. Therefore, the basic structure and the operation on the FeRAM are not described herein
When the cell data are randomly distributed, it is difficult to repair a failed cell with a repair circuit and effectively utilize the cell data.